Hero builds
These are various Hero Builds to follow if you are stumped on what to do. The content of the builds must include: Skills (Active and Passive) and equipment. You can add extra things to it if you like. Build Tool A tool to work out the costs/requirements of your build. https://drive.google.com/file/d/0Bw6ol285Agw5MzVYQUNSdEx3T1k/edit?usp=sharing Edit: 11/06/14 v2.0 Mistakes found in the skill list for Barb and Monk. (thanks to Bpcookson, much appreciated) Edit 21/07/14 Link now points to v3.0 A big thanks to YouAssassin for taking the time to add further functionality. The skill finder section now informs of the skill's requirements to learn. I have also added a warning for when the same skill is selected more than once. This would skew the total requirements calculation. Witch/Wizard/Necromancer The standard magic user build. Does great AOE damage, single damage, and DOT. With help with your mummy buddy and spells you stay just out of your enemies' reach. It can be fully built by level 26. Actives *Wandering plague (Necromancer) *Summon Mummy (Necromancer) *Drain life (Witch) *Calamity (Witch) *Tornado [link title ---- ](Witch) *Chain lightning (Wizard) *Meteor (Wizard) *Teleport (Wizard) Passives *Army of doom (Necromancer) *Life leech (Witch) *Dark arts (Witch) *Wild arts (Wizard) *Staff mastery (Wizard) *Student of the mind (Wizard) Accessories Anything that reduces cool down. Strategies Always make sure tornado or blizzard are up and you have teleport on. This makes it really easy to dodge attacks. Your mummy buddy does a good job being a distraction but can't always be there. Wandering plague is the best poison, it has infinite duration and hops onto to a new enemies once the current host dies. During big fights it will often kill 2-3 enemies by itself. And as you might expect it is amazing during boss fights. Drain life is great heal spell and combined with life leech you shouldn't be hurting on health. Chain lightning and meteor are just fast and deal good damage, you can replace them if you want. Calamity is just a nice big gun against a single enemy. Battlewitch Build by DirewolfGhost This build focuses on making an effective battlemage at a very low level. Level 10 abilities are on the left with advancement to the right. Actives * Mana Strike (Battlemage) * Drain Life (Witch) * Wandering Plague (Necromancer) * Intimidate (Knight) * Defend (Knight) -> Shield Wall (Knight) @ 12 -> Horror (Witch) @ 19 * Aura of Light (Paladin) -> Power Infusion (Paladin) @ 23 * Charm (Bard) -> Mass Hysteria (Necromancer) @ 25 * Flame Weapon (Battlemage) Passives * Shield Training (Knight) * Armsman (Knight) -> Aura of Disease (Necromancer) @ 27 * Tainted Blood (Necromancer) -> Toxic Affinity (Witch) @ 15 -> Life Leech @ 22 * Arcane Potency (Battlemage) -> Grit (Knight) @ 13 * Lasting Affliction (Witch) * Dark Arts (Witch) Attributes * STR: 11 -> 14 * DEX: 5 * INT: 16 -> 40 * SKL: 5 * END: 11 -> 24 * CHA: 9 -> 20 Equipment: Best Armor: Battlemage Raiment (24 armor, 31 spellpower, 6% attack speed, 6% cooldown) Best Weapon: Witherstrike (best sword) Best Shield: Draconic Bulwark (best shield) Best Accessories: Antique Hourglass (18% attack speed, 13% cooldown) and/or Zombie Flesh (7 armor, 6 spellpower) Strategy @ 10: This has a lot of built in sustain and control. Charm is great for skirmishes because well-positioned it can stop all threat to you and make their biggest threat easy to kill. Wandering Plague is great for the big stuff or boss fights. Intimidate, Defend and Drain Life are all great emergency buttons. Aura of light lets you ignore potions most fights when combined with Mana Strike (amazing AoE) and Drain Life. Strategy @ 27: The build can be completed by 27. Your whole battleplan is to keep everything CCed with Intimidate, Horror, Mass Hysteria, Lasting Affliction and cooldown reduction. You have good AoE with Manastrike and Aura of Disease, Good sustain with Drain Life and Life Leech, good single target damage with Wandering Plague and auto-attacks. Daggers are the best weapon because they have the best attack speed for your Flame Weapon even though it will make your Mana Strikes do slightly less damage. The Paladin/Knight/Monk Tank By Rawr4rawker This build has a great mix of damage, mitigation and healing. A little kiting is required for higher colosseum waves but overall, it is fun and challenging to play. Build There is no build. Strategy This is a defensive build. Make sure that you have ample Dexterity and Endurance to keep yourself tanky. Get charisma enough to unlock Radiance. A good mastery of skill rotation ensures survival. Equip the weapon and armor of your choice but make sure that you put in evasion items. My advice is to get two Time-Lost Urns that give +10% to both evasion and critical chance, each. With the skill passive, Evasion, and those accessories, you already have a base dodge rate of 30%. We still don't know how Dexterity affects dodge rates but you get the idea. Furthermore, we have 2 reliable knockdowns(Radiance and Shield Rush) and 1 chance based knock-down(critting with Concussion). Healers are Priority 1 targets. Do whatever you can to kill them first. Second is to take care of those pesky archers, esp those who cast Incendiary Arrows. Follow through with the summoners, then the gels and the rest is up to you. When surrounded by enemies, don't panic. You have Radiance to knock everyone down or man up and pop Wrath, Aura of Light and Victory Banner. That combo will keep your health topped up. Don't forget that you still have Holy Word if the healing you get from the combo can't compensate the sheer damage you take. If it's still not enough, you may be tanking way too much enemies. That's when Spirit Trance comes into play. You pop it, and kite everyone as you wait your health to fill up and wait for your other skills off cool down. If you feel that it's not enough, then that's the time you use a potion. Finally, have fun playing with this build. :) Immortal Hero Build by TheMadBat WARNING! This build is incredibly broken. You literally are unkillable and immortal. Don't try this at home, kids. Needed Skills Premeditate (ranger), Last Stand (barbarian) Needed Stats 50%+ Cooldown Reduction Once your health drops to 30%, activate premeditate, then activate last stand. You will be invulnerable to all damage for 8seconds. With 50%+ cooldown, your premeditate cooldown is now 0.5seconds shorter than the duration of your invulnerability, meaning you can recast premeditate and last stand to be permanently invulnerable. Equipment 2x Almanac (20% CD redcution each), 1x "high level red monk armor (10% cooldown, Wraps of the Dragon.)". Skills you can use to further increase cooldown reduction: Frenzy (Barbarian), Impending Doom (Ninja). It is optional to have even more cooldown reduction so that you have a greater margin for error. You can also get Favored Soul (bard) to increase the duration of Last Stand. The most important thing is to NEVER activate last stand twice. This screws up your combo and you will need to kite it out to do your combo again. Basic Ninja/Rogue* Build *with minor Paladin support This build will focus on raising Skill and using equipment to maximize Crit%, thus minimizing cooldowns thanks to Impending Doom. Skill Path *Train Rogue through Lethal Edge * Train Ninja through Impending Doom *Train Paladin specifically for Aura of Light *Complete Rogue and Ninja trees at leisure Active Skills *Shadowstep - Mobility *Blade Rush - Mobility and DPS *Assassinate - DPS *Sneak Attack - DPS *Twin Strike - DPS *Tranq Dart - CC *Smoke Bomb - CC *Aura of Light - Healing Passive Skills *Lethal Edge (Rogue) - DPS and CD Reduction *Dual Wield (Ninja) - DPS *Lethality (Ninja) - DPS *Impending Doom (Ninja) - CD Reduction *Flurry (Ninja) - DPS and CD Reduction *Personal choice Equipment *Main Hand - Dagger *Offhand - Dagger or Ninja Sword *Armor - Anything to improve Crit% *Accessories - Howling Sickles 'Wizard/Ninja/Rogue/Barbarian/Battlemage/Paladin Build' This build utilizes the ninja passive Impending Doom (-1s all cooldown on crit) to be able to spam skills. This build can keep Aura of Light (25% lifesteal) almost always on. Your high damage will keep you healed without any defensive skills. Actives *Teleport (Wizard) - Great mobility *Chain Lightning (Wizard) - AOE damage *Mana Strike (Battlemage) - Extra AOE to trigger crits *Flame Weapon (Battlemage) - 10% crit, Fire damage *Savage Pounce (Barbarian) - Gap closer **Savage Pounce can be replaced with the ranger skill Premediate. Premediate is very useful in small areas like in the Coliseum because it lets you use Blade Rush/Twin Strike twice in a row (both of those skills are much more powerful than Savage Pounce) *Frenzy (Barbarian) - CD reduction and attack speed buff *Aura of Light (Paladin) - 25% Lifesteal *Optional : Power Infusion (Paladin) - Damage buff Passives *Dual Wield (Ninja) *Lethality (Ninja) - Increased crit damage by 50% *Lethal Edge (Rogue) - 10% crit *Impending Doom (Ninja) - Core Equipments *Can someone put a pair of weapons here? *Cowl of the Red Fang - 50% crit and 5% crit damage *Howling Sickle - 15% crit and 30% crit damage Leveling suggestion *Paladin - Ninja - Battlemage - Barbarian Character suggestion *Choose male, black hair toon, name him Mickey Mouse, and equip a staff Self Sustaining Colosseum Build This build enables you to clear at least 35 waves easily in the colosseum. Built around Ninja's impending doom, it allows you to have low cooldowns and clear waves quickly. A couple of survivability skills make it easy to use. Actives *Blade Rush (Ninja) **Coupled with your buffs, it can crit a hell lot of damage and lets you clear a wave instantly. Also, if you are high on HP, with Aura of Light, this instantly gives you full HP. *Ki Blast (Monk) **Another spell to clear wave or knock down mobs for a breather. *Smoke Bomb (Ninja) **Makes you non-targettable for range mobs and force them to use melee attacks on you. Enables you to clear waves easily while standing in a same spot. *Empty Body (Monk) **Coupled with Counter Strike, this skill damages and synergise with Impending Doom to reduce cooldowns. *Power Infusion (Paladin) **50% damage boost, self explanatory. *Aura of Light (Paladin) **Main survivability skill that keeps you from dying. *Always remember to activate it when it is off cooldown. *Wrath (Paladin) **Because mobs clumps up due to your smoke bomb, Wrath allows you to clear them quickly. And not to mention, if it crits, cooldown are shortened. *Victor Banner (Knight) **50% crit chance + your passives and equip, you will be landing crits 96% of the time. The 20% damage boost just lets you rip through waves. Passives *Grit (Knight) **Gives you damage bonus equal to half your endurance and halves negative buff durations. *Dual Wield (Ninja) **Faster attack speed, Crits proc less, Skills cooldown slower. *Lethal Edge (Rogue) **10% extra crit. *Impending Doom (Ninja) **When you land a crit, your cool downs reduce by 1 second. *Lethality (Ninja) **A build based on crits, you must be regular not to get the +50% crit damage. *Counter Strike (Monk) **Dodging attacks deals damage, but it is not capable of critting, sadly. Equipment *2 x Sunshinestrikes(?) *Cowl of the Red Fang **+50% crit effect, +5% crit. *2 x Howling Sickles **+ 20% crit, + 60% crit damage. The Ultimate Coliseum Build (No longer works) Build by: SulliedFlesh : Note: Due to the recent update to Battleheart Legacy (1.1.3), Premediate no longer works with Song of Inspiration. So sad ;(. This build exists here for historical purposes. This build is by far the slowest and hardest way I know to clear waves in the Coliseum (It takes me about 60 years to clear 10 waves) and can easily get you to wave -70. This build is built on the skills Premeditate, Song of Inspiration, and Radiance. I will tweak this build as I learn new/ better methods. Please comment if you have any ideas on how to make it better. Actives *Song of Inspiration (Bard)- Core skill. Can be used with Premeditate to continuously reset the cooldown of all other skills *Premeditate (Ranger)- Core skill. Can be used with Song of Inspiration to continuously reset the cooldown of all other skills *Radiance (Paladin)- High damage skill that hits all enemies in the area and knocks them down *Blood Magic (Witch)- Used with Radiance to increase its damage by 20% and crit chance by 100% *Aura of Light (Paladin)- For 10 seconds, all attacks heal you for 25% of the damage dealt *Power Infusion (Paladin)- For 10 seconds, all damage you deal is increased by 50% *Enrage (Barbarian)- For 10 seconds, all damage you deal and receive is increased by 40% *Lullaby (Bard)- Puts all nearby enemies to sleep for 10 seconds. Gives you time to use your buffs without being hit (Enemies in later waves of the Coliseum can 1-2 hit you, so this skill can be very useful) Passives *Staff Master (Wizard)- Allows you to wield staves. (The importance of this skill is discussed below) *Mass Destruction (Wizard)- Increases the damage of area-of-effect spells by 10% *Devout (Paladin)- Increases the damage of holy spells by 10% *Arcane Potency (Battlemage)- Increases critical damage of spells by 50% *Favored Soul (Bard)- Increases the duration of positive status effects by 25%. This skill can be swapped out for Quick Study, Life Leech, etc. depending on your needs *Word of Retribution (Paladin)- Your damage is increased by 20% for 10 seconds upon healing yourself. Note that this skill does NOT activate with Aura of Light or Life Leech. However, it DOES activate upon using a potion. Equipment *Accesory: Anything that gives you %crit effect or %crit damage (e.g. Black Candle) *Armour: Anything that gives your spellpower/ %crit effect (e.g. Crystalweave Robe) *Weapon: Staff, because the increase to spellpower helps raise Radiance's damage Strategy Combo 1: Blood Magic > Radiance > Premeditation > Song of Inspiration > Blood Magic > *Spam this until your buffs run out (you will notice your health not increasing from lifesteal) Combo 2: Lolaby > Potion > Power Infusion > Enrage > Aura of Light *These are your buffs. Activating a potion will proc Word of Retribution. Activate “Combo 2” once and then proceed to spam “Combo 1” Tips *Upon getting all required skills for this build, I HIGHLY recommend starting new game plus. New game plus allows you to start a game with reset stats but the same skill set. *Radiance is your main damage-dealing move in this build, so I recommend putting all stat points into Intelligence. (This is why I recommend new game plus). Intelligence is the only stat that boosts Radiance’s damage because Radiance is considered a “spell” *In the later levels of the Coliseum, a correct timing of Lolaby (and your potion) is crucial. Use it only when all enemies are on the field. If your health is an immediate danger, spam potions until you can use Lolaby. Superflurry Build by: Roenbaeck The idea behind this build is to maximize attack speed and reduce cooldown, combined with damage spreading spells, making it possible to use Aura of Light as the main healing component. This build works great when you face multiple foes, as the spread damage is calculated into the Aura of Light effect. It's less ideal on single targets, but should keep you alive in those situations as well. Actives * Aura of Light (Paladin) - keep this up at all times * Frenzy (Barbarian) - keep this up at all times, its cooldown reduction is necessary in order to keep Aura of Light up at all times * Wrath (Paladin) - damage spreading, keep this up while you face multiple foes * Twin Strike (Ninja) - used in situations where you face a single foe * Power Infusion (Paladin) - damage multiplier, keep this up as much as possible * Song of War (Bard) - damage multiplier, keep this up as much as possible * Flame Weapon (or other from the Battlemage line) - damage multiplier, switch on at start of dungeon * Holy Word (Paladin) - use in situations where Aura of Light is not sufficient Passives * Dragon Style (Monk) - damage multiplier * Armsman (Knight) - damage multiplier * Dual Wield (Ninja) - damage multiplier * Flurry (Ninja) - increased attack speed * Grit (Knight) - damage multiplier * Favored Soul (Bard) - necessary in order to keep Aura of Light up at all times Equipment * Mercurial Blade x 2 (or any other high damage bladed weapons) * White Ninja Gi - increased attack speed * Spectral Mantle x 2 - increased attack speed, reduced cooldown, necessary in order to keep Aura of Light up at all times You should be able to get this build going already in your low 20ies. In most situations just making sure that Aura of Light, Frenzy, and Wrath are active is sufficient, and use Twin Strike to finish off foes when there are less than three left. Power Infusion and Song of War can be switched for something else if you like, but they align well with the rest of the build. The Archmage This mage build relies on the ninja impending doom to continuously reset your spells cooldown, making you able to spam them. It's a really powerful build, I was able to get to 100 kill in the arena with only a level 10 character, which also makes the leveling incredibly fast. At a high level you can easily get to 400-500 kills, after that, the mobs begin to OS you. WARNING! This build uses many high tier skill from different classes, so in order to reveal its full potential, it is recommended to start a new game plus after unlocking all necessary skills. Actives * Aegis (13th Battlemage skill * Smoke bomb (4th Ninja skill) * Victory banner (11th Knight skill) * Radiance (13th Paladin skill) * Wandering plague (3rd Necromancer skill) * Ki blast (13th Monk skill) * Blizzard (5th Wizard skill) * Tornado (11th Witch skill) Passives * Staff mastery (2nd Wizard skill) * Wild magic (4th Wizard skill) * Student of the mind (12th Wizard skill) * Impending doom (12th Ninja skill) * Arcane potency (3rd Battlemage skill) * Life leech (12th Witch skill) Equipment * The Scourging Inferno * Robes of the shadowmancer then Cowl of the Red Fang at higher level * 2x Howling Sickles Stat distribution * Reach 100% crit by investing 25 points in skill * Reach 20 DEX when Cowl of the red fang becomes better than robes of the Shadowmancer * All resting points in INT Strategy Hide behind your smoke bomb and aegis, place your victory banner and just spam spells as soon as they become available. Choices explanations Tornado and blizzard hit regularly a little amount of damage, each occurence makes a critical hit which shorten your cooldown, same for wandering plague. Smoke bomb forces distance enemies to come to you and be taken by your tornado/blizzard (30% dodge is a worthy bonus anyway). Victory banner get you easily to 100% crit, and other skills basically are the most powerful spells of the game. The passives aim to enhance your damages, and the 5% life leech from witch is largely sufficient to keep you healed. Cowl of the red fang, with its 50% crit effect give you evolutive damage that exceed spell power given by robes of the shadowmancer from a certain level (don't have the exact number sorry). Moreover, the 10% instant cooldown is totally useless with this build and cowl has a better defense. The investment in DEX also give you a bit of dodge (37% in the smoke), so it's definitely the best choice on a high level character. The Ninjamancer This is a convertible build that can be played with swords or staff equally effectively. It mostly utilizes the skills of the ninja and the necromancer, my favorite character. This build is created for fun gameplay and will only take you to wave 50 or so. If you want to go higher you will have to sub smoke bomb for frog to get 100% dodge, also spell eater for arcane magic to offset the massive spell damage from the upper levels. Actives and Passives I dont use smoke bomb because it's not fun for me. Same with Radiance. You can actually do far more damage with corpse explosion if your intelligence is high enough. Equipment I use the devil staff or any legendary axes or daggers, the cowl of the red fang and ghost stone with time lost urn (+10% dodge/crit). Active and passive skills below are for staff. To play with swords, switch tornado to blade rush and frog to flaming sword. Switch the passive skill staff master to dual wield. Have fun! This is the build I used to defeat Morduin/the king at level 30 Primary Wizard/Necromancer with help from Witch Knight and Ranger This build relies on certain staves and armor to work. WARNING: you can only find them in the colosseum. Skills: * Active Glacial Spike(Wizard) Summon Mummy(Necromancer) Summon Pet(Ranger) Soul Mass(Necromancer) Intimidate(Knight) Wandering Plague(Witch) Blood Magic(Witch) Teleport(Wizard) * Passive Stalwart(Paladin) Staff Master(Wizard) Army of Doom(Necromancer) Aura of Disease(Necromancer) Shadow Infusion(Witch) Cursed Knowledge(Necromancer) Equipment: Crystalline/Silverweave Robe Flame staff gained in colosseum Anything that 1. Boosts Heath or 2. Reduces cool down Recommended use VS Morduin Before you enter the door, summon the mummy and pet. Cast blood magic. At the start of battle cast teleport and wandering plague at Morduin. Cast blood magic before every attack. When Morduin does lightning, teleport away and cast glacial spike. Fight the enemies. Repeat until Morduin dies. Remember one hit kill lightning! Category:Strategies & Guides